


Cheating Death

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Couple Interactions, Mentions of Vox Machina, Set some time in the post future of Episode 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Vox Machina have begun their raid to Emon to free it from the Cinderkings grasp but things never go as planned.





	1. Repeating History

This was a nightmare coming true all over again.  She had nearly lost Percy before now she might lose him again as she dragged his prone form to hide behind a recess in the walls surrounding Emon.

 

They had been ambushed by Lizard folk just outside of Emon as they had been trying to infiltrate Emon to finally kill the Cinderking. An explosion of fire sent from the Cinderkings perch had separated the two ranged fighters of the group. It had been swallowed by Cabals Ruin but it had been the lizard folk and wyverns that had chased the away taking pot shots at the two as they took their own before a Ball of Flame had surprised them catching the two off guard.

 

Percy had taken the brunt of it having been distracted scoped through the lens of Bad News but Vex had caught sight of it and had attempted to pull him away but to no avail as they both got caught. It had been another pot shot from a Wyvern rider that had sent the man unconscious just as Vex finally managed to dispatch it.

 

“Percy, please no not again.” Vex moaned, pressing her hands to the burns across his body as she tried to heal his injuries, the glow from her hands lighting up his wounds with a warm green glow as they began to close. He gasped, surprising Vex as he gripped onto her arm for support, breathing heavily.

 

“Vex...” he choked out spitting out congealed blood in his mouth and adjusted the askew glasses on his nose. They had cracked again so the view was slightly jagged and decided to pocket the glasses for when he could get Keyleth to repair them. His eyes took a while to adjust before his eyes focused on Vex again.

 

“Hello Darling. Back from the dead?” Vex teased, brushing the dirt free of his coat absently but he could see she worried. She had nearly lost him again just like she had lost him to Ripley and Orthax before.

 

“That was not something I want to make a habit of. “ He dusted himself off and groaned as his body protested to standing back up, leaning on Vex for support whom held him just a little tighter.

 

“Vex, I’m still here. You keep squeezing me like that I and I might slip back into the afterlife.” Vex growled, grabbing him by the lapels down to her level., and he staggered but Vex was there to keep him still.

 

She didn’t say anything for a while until she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t joke about that.” She mumbled before letting him go, straightening his coat, with more force than necessary.

 

He collected her hands between his, pausing to look around the recess when they heard a loud crashing sound only to hear Grog yelling with a blood curdling rage towards them.

 

‘My apologies. I will make it up to you, I promise.” He kissed her knuckles and she chuckled softly. “You promise? Does that mean I get to have my way with you later if we survive this?” She teased and he looked almost embarrassed by the notion of it while on the battlefield.

 

“We’ll… we’ll work on that part… later.”  Vex sniggered before drawing Fenthras and firing one of her oracle arrows around the corner, careful not to hit anyone in her path.

 

“What do your keen elf eyes see, Legolas?” Percy’s voice quietly whispered in her ear and Vex curled her lips into a snarl, gritting her teeth before elbowing he human in the chest, hearing a satisfactory yelp in return as she focused her attention to the arrow again.

 

“It looks safe for now. Look like Grog has cleared the way for us. We should get moving to catch up.” Despite the human’s tendencies to annoy his partner she wound her hand behind to clasp his, squeezing it affectionately before scarpering off with her insufferable lover in tow.


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History has a habit of repeating itself especially in the same day. Old habits die hard with the ranger and the gunslinger in fights it seems.

This was like deja vu all over again. It was getting ridiculous.  It had happened so fast. Vex had been flying on her broom when the Cinderking had swung out with swiping paw and had sent her flying past Percy to skid into a wall of a nearby destroyed house.

 

Percy had heard Vax’s call for his sister but had been trapped by the Cinderking’s large form blocking the rogues view of his sibling. The human slung Bad News over his shoulder before rushing over, leaping over roofs just as they had done before in Westrunn. He found Vex whom had remained unmoving, the broom still tied to her but had scattered to be rested precariously over the edge of the roof she had landed on.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap pulling the broom with her to be safe on the roof as he desperately rummaged for the healing potions in his pouch. He cursed when he realised that he must’ve used most of them when he had taken a hit from the Cinderking previously.

 

Remembering Vex still had some in her own pouch, he briefly apologised to her unconscious form for reaching around her to pull out a superior healing potion. He uncorked the bottled with his teeth, spitting the cork to bounce off the roof to the ground below before gently pouring the contents into the elf’s mouth as he tipped her head to make sure she swallowed the contents.

 

He watched the pink liquid slide from the glass container to disappear into her agape mouth, catching the remnants that slipped past her lips with his finger.  He waited with baited breath until a gentle tongue flicked out and wrapped around his finger, taking in last remnants of the liquid and he pressed a kiss to her hair for his own benefit.

 

“Hey...” Vex weakly reached out to clasp his cheek and he leant in her palm, turning his head briefly to kiss it, tasting blood and grime but he didn’t care.

 

“We’ve got to stop making a habit of meeting like this.” He teased, allowing her to sit up despite groaning as muscles protested.

 

“You are insufferable.” Vex grinned but nonetheless kissed him briefly before getting to her feet. Percy only shrugged with a grin of his own, before pulling the broom towards them before handing it Vex.

 

“I may be insufferable darling but you wouldn’t have it any other way.” He was rewarded with a light punch to the arm before she mounted her broom again, retrieving Fenthras from where it had been thrown and flew back into the fight with Percy eventually following suit with a broad but grim smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I always imagined healing potions to have pink liquid instead of red. Probably because it reminds me too much of blood if it were red... but it would make sense.. I'm just rambling about colours sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
